


I'm Happy As I Am

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: Vex has an epiphany at the pipplefruit tree.





	I'm Happy As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S02E08

“We’ll use the first pipplefruit to wish for a quillion more pipplefruit!” Wise Elder Vex suggested excitedly.

“That’s why you’re my favourite!” Chief Elder Choop exclaimed, causing Vex to smile bashfully. He wasn’t used to such praise, as he was often being talked over by the other Elders, or made to look like a right ninny being startled by them. 

Before they could carry out his clever suggestion, Debbie suddenly showed up to talk sense into them, reminding them all of the Packanichi, who had wished for a quillion pipplefruit and had their entire race crushed to death as a result. 

“Pep, pep, pep,” he interrupted, in an attempt to halt any fingers pointing at whomever had mentioned wishing for a quillion pipplefruit in the first place.

After Debbie left them in charge, everything devolved into chaos. This tended to happen when they were left in charge and she wasn’t there to marshal them.

Vex looked fondly over at Scribe Elder Ho-Tan, who seemed puzzled by the fruit. 

Ho-Tan was quite possibly his favourite person in the entire realm. So funny, and sweet, and artistic. 

Two Thanktivals ago, Ho-Tan had gifted each Elder with a portrait he’d drawn, enchanted by Wizard Bradley to read aloud the minutes of the previous Elders’ meeting an hour before the next. Which, as they spent most of their time in chamber of the elders, usually resulted in each Elder leaving the chamber to listen to their portraits before returning for the meeting. 

Ho-Tan was also the absolute best at any of the games they played, because he knew so many words. The perfect companion for any game of scrabble or pictionary.

“But I’m happy as I am. I suppose I’d wish for slightly longer eyelashes.” Ho-Tan gave in to the Elders’ demands to know what his wish would be. 

Such an unassuming, but effective wish, thought Vex. Just like Ho-Tan. 

Vex watched carefully from the other side of the tree as Ho-Tan reacted to the immediate change, and delighted in how pleased he was with it. “Oh!” Ho-Tan exclaimed joyfully.

As Vex was contemplating his feelings for the scribe, Ho-Tan took another bite of the fruit, “Oh, and I want to be a woman.” 

Vex was astonished. He looked at Ho-Tan, gazing at the gift of the fruit in her hand in wonder. Vex noticed the physical change, but there was something else, something in Ho-Tan’s eyes had relaxed. He’d always admired her, but felt like he was looking at her properly for the first time. The guards were down and she locked eyes with him. His face must have reflected her own open expression as she smiled unselfconsciously and flipped her hair. Such a familiar gesture from Ho-Tan but now everything clicked into place. How could he have been so blind. Of course she was a woman. 

Vex moved to go and talk with Ho-Tan about his revelation and excitement, but at that exact moment, Debbie showed up. While she was distracted with Trevor the Blob, Vex snuck a pipplefruit into his robes. 

Debbie helped restore everything back to the way it was. As everyone’s wishes reverted, it broke Vex’s heart a little to hear Ho-Tan’s small voice, “I miss them already.”

Once they were settled back at the council and Debbie had returned to her world, Vex waited until the other Elders had left. Soon it was just Ho-Tan, finishing writing up the minutes for the meeting.

Ho-Tan stood up to retire to her quarters, her body-language a little dejected. Vex stood as well, accidentally knocking over a table. Ho-Tan looked up surprised at the noise, having assumed she was alone.

Vex righted the table and then coughed to attract Ho-Tan’s attention. He looked up from his shoes and it was clear the cough had been unnecessary. 

“Ho-Tan?” he began, his voice wavering a little.

“Yes, Vex?” Ho-Tan replied, her expression wary.

“Today – at – at the pipplefruit tree, I got something for you,” he rummaged in his robes, emptying his pockets onto the table. One hourglass, three compasses, four protractors, several maps, until finally, the pipplefruit.

He brushed the lint from it onto his robe as best he could, before handing the fruit over to Ho-Tan. Ho-Tan didn’t say anything, but looked up at him with such a conflicted expression that he couldn’t read the different emotions. There seemed to be gratitude, but also fear which he couldn’t quite understand. Then she broke eye contact and looked down at the pipplefruit.

Ho-Tan turned the fruit over in her hands, before gazing back up at Vex.

She swallowed nervously, “Thank you, Vex. That was very thoughtful. But I can’t accept it.” Her eyes were welling up with emotion and Vex didn’t know what to do, or what he’d done wrong. He thought that was what she’d wanted. If she took a bite of the fruit, she could be back in the body of a woman for the rest of her life.

“I don’t understand, you seemed so happy when…“ Vex broke off, not wanting to worsen things.

“…when I looked like a woman.” Ho-Tan continued for him.

“Well, you still look like a woman, just with… shorter eyelashes.” Vex clarified.

Ho-Tan smiled up at him. “I am grateful - for the fruit, but also – for having a friend that cares as much as you do. You could have kept the fruit for yourself…”

Vex held up a hand, “I would only have caused mayhem and pandemonium, and quite possibly another extinction.”

“You do yourself a disservice, Wise Elder Vex,” Ho-Tan said.

Vex smiled down at her, “You know, I sometimes feel like my title is something of an inside joke between the other Elders.”

“Nonsense!” Ho-Tan argued. “You are the wisest of all of us, you think of things none of us would ever imagine. We wouldn’t even have a chosen one if it wasn’t for you!”

They both lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

Ho-Tan spoke first, “You know I can’t bite into the fruit, Vex. It would cause widespread panic, and Debbie would be furious with you if she knew you’d taken a fruit!”

“Your happiness is more important than the wrath of Debbeh,” Vex said bravely.

“Well, you say that now, Vex. But what about when she shows up here, and uses her parenting? You know how defenceless we are against that!”

“I suppose you’re right, Ho-Tan. I just wish there was something I could do.” Vex said with a touch of anguish in his voice.

“You’ve already done it.” Ho-Tan answered, beaming up at Vex.

Vex beamed back, and bowed to Ho-Tan as he left the Elders’ Chamber.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ho-Tan retired to her quarters, feeling emotionally drained, but content. As she got changed into her nightdress and brushed her hair, she reflected on the rollercoaster of a day she’d had.

That pipplefruit. She held it in her hand. Vex had said she needed to keep it, just in case, so she’d taken it. She opened the travel-sized cryo chamber and placed the fruit inside. Perhaps one day it would be needed. You couldn’t be too careful with magical items in a realm like Yonderland. Even the most innocuous advantage thrown away could cause you a world of trouble down the road.

She reflected on Elder Vex.

He was a funny one. Always thinking, always two steps ahead of the rest of them, and yet completely unassuming. Ho-Tan supposed that was part of his charm. Although he stood several inches taller than she did, he never seemed to come off as physically imposing. He was broad across the chest as well, however, the Elder robes seemed to do a good job of concealing his basic proportions, as it did all of them.

She supposed that was why Vice-Elder Flowers was so opposed to the robes on principle.

There had been a moment after she’d refused the fruit, that she’d thought… No, it was silly. But he had been looking down at her like she was the only person in the room, and seemed to be leaning over. 

Well of course he was leaning over, he was six feet tall! And she was speaking softly and not best known for her vocal projection.

But it had seemed like the scant inches between their lips could have been closed if she’d just leaned in… and…

No. Silly. It was unheard of! Elders didn’t get romantically involved.

Still, he was rather pretty.

Ho-Tan fell into a deep, dreamless sleep and didn’t wake up until the next morning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ho-Tan arrived for the morning council meeting and was nearly bowled over by Vex, who looked like he’d been driven through a hedge backwards. He blearily looked down at her, stiffening and apologising profusely for knocking into her, at the same time wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Ho-Tan tried to catch his eye throughout the morning’s meetings, but he seemed distracted and agitated, not meeting her eyes and stammering everytime he was called on for input.

At one point she asked him to repeat his comment so she could note it down accurately and he couldn’t recall the last thing he’d been talking about.

After the meeting, all the Elders except for Vex filed out of the chamber. Vex had fallen asleep where he sat, and Ho-Tan was loathe to wake him, except that he’d surely have a terrible backache when he awoke if he slept in that position.

She sidled over to Choop’s seat and gently nudged Vex's shoulder.

“Vex,” she said softly.

“Vex, you need to wake up.” she gently shook his shoulder.

He awoke with a start, and only the pressure of her hand on his shoulder prevented him from falling off his chair.

He looked at her, swallowed, and then fixed his eyes at a point on the wall behind her.

Ho-Tan was slightly taken aback at that, not sure what was going on with her friend.

She decided that his sleep could wait another five minutes.

“Vex, are you okay?” She asked.

“Of course, Ho-Tan. I’m absolutely fine. What on earth would make you ask me a thing like that?” he replied with a confidence that seemed shaky at best.

“Well, you fell asleep in the meeting today, which in itself wouldn’t be suspicious, but it happened three times while you were in the middle of a sentence.”

“Ah, you see –“ Vex began.

Ho-Tan cut him off before he could muddle his way through an excuse to the trivial part of her question, “And… you haven’t made eye contact with me once since we’ve been talking.”

“Oh.” Vex replied.

“Oh.” Ho-Tan echoed.

Ho-Tan saw Vex swallowing as if he was bottling up the courage to say something. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and felt it sag beneath the weight of her hand.

“I didn’t sleep well last night,” he began, “because, …” 

Ho-Tan said nothing, giving him time to collect his thoughts, which had clearly been keeping him up all night.

“BecauseIWasThinkingAboutYouAndHowIReallyLikeYouButDon’tKnowHowToTellYou.” Vex squeezed his eyes tightly, with his head downcast, and balled his hands into fists on his knees.

Ho-Tan gently lifted his chin so he was facing her. Then she brushed her thumb against his cheekbone, which made him open his eyes.

He really did look tired.

“I really like you too,” she told him. Vex’s expression lit up, still tired, but with a joyous hopefulness that hadn’t been there a moment earlier.

He closed his eyes, and Ho-Tan was almost worried he’d fallen asleep again, when she heard him say in a soft voice, “May I kiss you?”

She brushed his cheekbone again, “Yes, please.”

They both leaned in and their lips met in a chaste kiss. Vex’ moustache tickled Ho-Tan’s top lip, which made her smile against his lips. Emboldened, Vex lifted a hand to card through her hair and cradle the back of her head.

They remained kissing like that for several minutes, which felt to them like a quillenia. Like no time existing before the start of that kiss had any meaning or matter.

Then Vex couldn’t hold back a yawn and Ho-Tan chuckled. 

“I think you need to go to sleep, Vex.”

“I think you’re right, Ho-Tan,” Vex answered. “Would you come with me?”

Ho-Tan followed Vex to his chambers and they spent the rest of the day cuddled together under the warm blankets. Vex snoring softly as he slept peacefully, and Ho-Tan resting her head on his chest, dozing comfortably against it’s rise and fall.


End file.
